


Beginning

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jared and Jensen met, even though they'd already shared a class for half a semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 11-29-2009

  


 

The day they met it was raining heavily, Jensen's backpack and hoodie were soaked on top and speckled with water-darkened spots everywhere else. His hands were shoved to pockets, shoulders hunched as he waited at the bus stop. At some point he'd given up on his glasses, they were fogged and covered in water droplets anyway. It was almost easier to see without them.

Shuffling from foot to foot, tennis shoes damp and socks slushing awkwardly inside them, Jensen pulled his hand from his pocket and flicked his wrist till the front of his watch was visible. 1:18 pm blinked up at him from the dull digital display, already speckled with water droplets. He bit his lip, chewing lightly on it as he glanced down the road. The bus was rarely late, but it was possible there had been an accident or someone had gone to load a bike up from and couldn't figure out how to do it correctly. His class started at 1:35 and he had an assignment due. The bus took ten minutes to drive from his stop to the center of campus and it took another ten to walk to class. At this rate it would have been better for him to just walk. Might still be.

Jensen sighed, squinting to make out whether or not the bus was coming yet. He really couldn't see all that well without his glasses. But, he could make out enough to know that the Ford Bronco pulling up to the curb was not a bus. Blinking away drops of water from his eyes, he frowned as the passenger window rolled down.

“Hey, you waiting for B route?” A guy was leaning towards the open window, brown hair flopping across his forehead, one hand resting on the wheel and one helping him to balance as it was splayed on the passenger seat.

Swallowing, Jensen stepped forward a bit, eyes darting from the man to the road again. “Uh, yeah?”

“It just got in an accident two blocks over, probably gonna be a long wait.”

Well _shit_. Jensen had a daily assignment in his first class, Economics, and after having been sick twice this semester- once with the flu and once with a cold his roommate passed to him—he really couldn't afford any more absences. “Oh, um, thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem.” The other man nodded and Jensen could barely make out a smile. “I could give you a ride, if you want. I've got a class in about ten minutes anyway.”

“Well,” Jensen blinked, startled but a bit relieved, “I guess, that would be . . . that would be great it you don't mind.”

“Don't mind at all.”

The sound of the lock 'thunking' open reached his ears and Jensen stepped forward and opened the car door. He slung his backpack off, settling it into the footwell before climbing in. The man waited till he was buckled in before pulling onto the road, heading towards the school. Glad to be out of the rain, Jensen dried his glasses quickly, slipping them on as soon as they were free of water droplets.

“Jared.”

Jensen turned to look at his 'savior'. Once his eyes were locked on the man's profile he couldn't tear them away. The man was gorgeous—or handsome—and he was smiling, causing dimples to form a divot in one cheek. Idly he wondered if there was a matching dimple on the other cheek.

“Huh?” he stammered out after a moment, realizing that the other man had spoken.

“I'm Jared.” Jared turned to look at him as he pulled to a stop at a light. “Jared Padalecki.” And yes, he did have a matching dimple on the other cheek. Jensen could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. If anyone asked it was the rains fault.

“Oh.” He blinked, averting his eyes down to his hands. “Jensen Ackles.”

They were silent for a moment as the light changed and Jared turned left onto the main road heading towards campus. The windshield wipers were on full, slinging droplets of water every second or so away only for the windshield to be recovered in a smattering of dots immediately. Jensen was kind of glad it rarely every rained, of course he wished that he had the foresight to prepared for these random incidences.

“Nice to meet you Jensen,” Jared spoke, voice bright and cheerfully despite the dreary weather. “So, what class are you headed to?”

“Um, Economics.” He slanted a look up towards Jared. “Econ 101.”

“Wow, really?”

There was an odd excited quality to Jared's voice that caused Jensen to bite his lip and turn to look out the window. “Yeah.”

“With Ms. Smith?”

Jensen turned quickly to look at the other man before nodding, “Yeah . . . why?”

“Me too!” Jared was practically beaming. “It's a big class, where do you usually sit?”

“I, uh . . .” He wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question or Jared's exuberance. On a daily basis Jensen talked to maybe five people including professors, his roommate, and the bus drivers. It was rare that someone asked him a question, even something as innocent as this one. “Near the front door?”

“You like to make a quick escape, huh?”

Jensen's cheeks were heating up again. He ducked his head and shrugged. “If I don't hurry I miss the bus and have to wait an extra half hour or more.”

“Ew.” Jared's nose wrinkled a bit as he made a disgusted face. “That's why I have a car. A crappy car,” reaching out one hand he patted the dashboard, “but a car nonetheless.”

“I can't really afford one. Not right now anyway.”

“I get it.” Jared nodded, glancing over and smiling at him. For some reason, every time Jared looked at him, smiled at him, an odd sensation, tingly and fluttering, moved in his stomach. “I work at the off campus bookstore in the mornings on Tuesday and Thursday, that's why I was driving by. I also work weekends . . . if I didn't I wouldn't have this gas hog.”

“Oh.” Jensen wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. He wasn't all that good at small talk. Turns out he didn't have to answer; a second later Jared pulled the Bronco into a parking spot near the center of campus. The next few moments were a bit awkward, Jensen wasn't sure what to do or how to thank Jared. Since the other man did have the same class, he chose to wait on the sidewalk outside the car till Jared jogged around, a short, black umbrella in had.

“We should hurry.” Jared grinned, opening the umbrella and holding it up over both of them. There was barely enough room to keep them both out of the rain. “Don't want to be late for the assignment.”

Jensen nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, a bit unsure what to do with them since Jared was holding the umbrella perfectly between them. “Yeah. That would be bad.”

“Jensen?” Looking up, Jensen tilted his head a bit as they walked, waiting for Jared to continue. “Sit with me in class? I can give you a ride home. That way you won't have to walk or wait for the bus.”

“You sure?”

“Wouldn't offer if wasn't.”

Jensen was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. “All right.”


End file.
